


The Haunting History of the Yavin Hotel

by Iaintnosidekick



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Buzzfeed Unsolved AU, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Because why in the world not, Ben is Ryan, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunting, Hotels, Rey is Shane, Screenplay/Script Format, and they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintnosidekick/pseuds/Iaintnosidekick
Summary: The following is a transcript for the Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural episode "The Haunting History of the Yavin Hotel" where the hosts Ben Solo and Rey Jakku investigate the alleged haunting of the mountain resort and face Ben's personal connection with the tragedy that took place there.





	The Haunting History of the Yavin Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting will proceed as followed:
> 
> Description of location or visuals
> 
> Character Speaking  
> Dialogue 
> 
> It may take a moment to get in the rhythm but I hope you'll take the time to keep at it and enjoy!

The video begins with Ben and Rey walking up to the Hotel at dusk. It’s surrounded by mountains and a thick evergreen forest. The Hotel stands twelve stories tall and casts a long shadow which the hosts are now standing in.

> **BEN**
> 
> (Grumbling) Well, doesn’t this place look like it came right out of a nightmare?
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (More upbeat) It’s huge!
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Yeah, it was built after the war as a way to boost the local economy. You know… get some traffic through here….
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Points) Ben, they have a lake!
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Well yes, they do.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> It’s like a whole little resort in the mountains!
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Sighs and looks uncomfortable) You’re way too excited about this place.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> I’m just excited to visit a place that hasn’t been condemned for the past thirty years.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Sighs) It wasn’t for lack of trying.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Stop being so ominous. (Takes his hand) Let’s go!
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Whines as he’s lead inside)

A short clip of Ben walking in the door, followed by both of them stepping into the lobby.

 

The screen flashes and the Title card appears along with the sound of thunder and a wolf howling. The text reads, “BuzzFeed Unsolved: The Haunting History of the Yavin Hotel” over a spooky illustration in which the Yavin Hotel looms in the back corner. Ben’s voice is played over it before the screen flashes again, revealing the hosts, Ben Solo, and Rey Jakku, and sitting on two chairs in a hotel grand lobby which is decorated in warm browns and dark reds.

> **BEN**
> 
> This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we investigate the Yavin hotel, the backdrop to a tragedy that I happen to have a personal relationship with, as part of our ongoing investigation into the question: Are ghosts real?
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Shakes her head no into the camera)
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Right now we are sitting in the front lobby and… (Sighs) yep, I am already uncomfortable.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> When you say you have a personal relationship… do you mean…. Did you cause it?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> What!? No! I used to hear about it all the time when I was little and it used to give me nightmares.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> That sounds like a very one-sided relationship.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> I… it's more complicated than that. Why don’t we just go ahead and get started?  
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Sounds good to me.

 

Creepy music begins to play as vintage images of the Yavin hotel during its grand opening fade onto the screen. It is followed by more images of the building and its interior as Ben narrates.

> **BEN**
> 
> Built in the 1940s, the Yavin Hotel was constructed in the Mountains of the Northwest by the town of Yavin as a getaway resort to attract citizens away from the nearby capitol. The location provided its visitors access to hiking trails, a popular boating lake, and other natural amenities. Inside the building, the hotel boasts a spa, two ballrooms, a bowling alley, a dining hall, and an indoor pool.

 

> **REY** (In yellow text written out across a black screen)
> 
> Sounds like a great place.
> 
> **BEN** (In blue text)
> 
> Well, this was back in its hay day. So….
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Did they get rid of the pool?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> No, it’s still here.

 

The screen cuts back to them sitting back in the lobby.

> **REY**
> 
> Then we should, uh, go investigate.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Investigate what?
> 
> **REY**
> 
> The pool! We need to go make sure it’s still working.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Rey this is serious.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Oh, I’m being very serious.

 

Back to the images, now shown are pictures of figures covered in shadow who Ben identifies through his narration.

> **BEN**
> 
> In the 1970s. The conference room in the east hall was rented out by a humanitarian group, which used the hotel as their base of operations. The group specialized in lawsuits aimed at large companies accused of inhuman or dangerous practices by their employees. Most notably, was the group’s involvement in the “Anonymous vs Empire Co.” Supreme Court case in 1983. Accusations against Empire Co. included having hostilely bought up smaller competitors through intimidation and extortion. The group working out of the Yavin hotel was said to have contributed the key testimony of a whistleblower that ended up winning the case for Anonymous.

 

> **REY** (In yellow text)
> 
> Does this group have a name?
> 
> **BEN** (In blue text)
> 
> Well, because they wanted to protect their employees, the official records don’t ever state their real name.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Okay….
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> But most news outlets referred to them as the Rebellion.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Chuckling) Really?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Yeah, there was kind of a media circus around this whole thing….
> 
> **REY**
> 
> It sounds like the two sides of a fantasy movie.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> It was dramatized a bit.
> 
>  

An image of the ballroom appears, followed by a picture of a party going on within it.

> **BEN**
> 
> A couple of months before the case was set to go to court, the Rebellion held a charity ball in the hotel’s east ballroom. Though it was not specifically for the case against Empire Co., the coverage attracted many high profile guests and appeared promising of the nonprofit Rebels. However, what was supposed to be a fun night for the good of workers was doomed to go up in smoke. A fire broke out on the first floor that nearly took down the whole building.

 

Ben and Rey walk into the East Ballroom which is only semi-lit with emergency lights.

> **BEN**
> 
> So at about ten thirty, smoke began to pour in through the side door (points to a small door in the back of the hall) and within ten minutes, this whole place was burning.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Why didn’t the fire alarm go off?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> It was never proven, but most people believe someone came in earlier and tampered with it.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> That’s no good.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Yeah, and because of that, it took the fire department almost half an hour to get here, causing a lot more damage than there would have been otherwise.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Unbelievable.

 

New images of the Yavin Hotel on fire and up in smoke are shown including a picture of the destroyed ballroom, conference room, and lobby.

> **BEN**
> 
> In the end, the fire burned for three hours and resulted in the deaths of nine people, including two of the Rebellion’s volunteer workers. Many others had to be treated for smoke inhalation, third-degree burns, and other injuries caused by the panicked crowd.

 

Back in the ballroom, Ben turns on the ghost box which is loudly clicking through radio stations too quickly to make out any clear words.

> **BEN**
> 
> Hello… my name is Ben this is my girlfriend Rey
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (In a cheesy accent) Good evening.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Ignores her) I know you probably came here to try to help people. We’re sorry your night ended so badly.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Yeah, that really sucks.  
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Is there anything you want to tell us? You can use the ghost box to talk to us. Maybe… tell us what happened… what you’re doing here.
> 
> **GHOST BOX**
> 
> (Static)… Party
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Giggling) Yeah?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Are you still at the party?
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Oh, you think they may be stuck in a loop?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> I don’t know maybe. There have been reports of people hearing loud music and seeing shadows in ball gowns.
> 
> **GHOST BOX**
> 
> (Inaudible noises)
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Maybe they don’t want to talk to us because we’re not in the right attire for a party.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Incredulously) Really?

Hard cut to Ben and Rey now standing in a long dress and black suit still holding the ghost box.

> **REY**
> 
> (Smirking) Really.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Rolls his eyes and turns back to the ghost box) Do you know anything about who killed you?
> 
> **GHOST BOX**
> 
> (Inaudible noises)
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (After a long pause) Well, this was pointless.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Swishing her dress) I know, I just wanted to see you in a suit.

  
  


More footage of Rey and Ben are shown as they wander around the hotel back in their regular clothes. A couple of images show what their surroundings looked like after the fire, including a picture of the hall stained black with ash marks

> **BEN**
> 
> Of the hotel, the fire destroyed most of the east wing’s first, second floor and front lobby. Although the rest of the hotel was saved, it would take a five-year restoration before the hotel was able to open its doors again.  Much of what happened the night of the fire is shrouded in mystery. Because of that, I thought it’d be a good idea to talk to someone who was actually there and was a key witness to the following investigation.

 

Fade in to show a woman sitting across from Rey and Ben back in the main lobby. In the bottom left corner, the text introduces her as Leia Organa: Director of the Rebellion.

> **LEIA**
> 
> Hi, Ben.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Hello, Mother.

 

> **REY** (in yellow text)
> 
> (Surprised) Your mom was the leader of the rebellion!?
> 
> **BEN** (in blue text)
> 
> My mom has been a lot of things.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> So this is what you meant by you having a personal connection with this case?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> I mean this is definitely part of it.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> I know we’re still getting used to this whole relationship thing, but I feel like this should have been one of those things that you tell me before the camera starts recording.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Well, I’m sorry, but I didn’t really know how to bring it up naturally in conversation.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Oh… I don’t know. Maybe start with, “Hey, so my mom is a badass”?

 

Back in the Lobby.

> **BEN**
> 
> Can you tell us what you remember about the night of the fire?
> 
> **LEIA**
> 
> I had just gotten done giving a speech, you know, thanking our guest for coming and making jokes about opening checkbooks when a bunch of people started coughing over to my left. My assistant opened the side door to try to get some air, and I just remember seeing from the stage a wall of fire billow up just outside in the hall.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Were you scared?
> 
> **LEIA**
> 
> I mean, of course, but I didn’t really have time to dwell on that. As everyone kind of reacted and tried to escape, I and a couple of my coworkers tried to stay behind to get everyone out. We probably got at least half of the room empty, but the fire was just too quick. It just got too dangerous.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (nods thoughtfully) 
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Awestruck)  You’re amazing.
> 
> **LEIA**
> 
> (Laughing) Thank you, Rey.

 

Images from the Anonymous vs. Empire Co. court case are shown along with some animations displaying files.

> **BEN**
> 
> An investigation into the events of the night of the fire resulted in no new information beyond the fact that the fire originally began in the east hall. Which, if you remember, is where the Rebels’ conference rooms were. Because of this, most of the Rebellion’s files and records were lost to the flames, including key evidence the Rebellion had gathered against Empire Co. Naturally, many assumed this tragedy was caused by a sabotage gone wrong and that Empire Co. hired someone to burn away the Rebellion’s case against them, and the fire simply got out of hand.

 

> **REY** (In yellow text)
> 
> I think that’s a given, Ben
> 
> **BEN** (In blue text)
> 
> Well, no evidence ever connected the fire to Empire Co. so they couldn’t be prosecuted for it, but… yeah everyone agrees it was probably them.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> That’d be like if someone watched Snow White
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Uh huh
> 
> **REY**
> 
> And then was really surprised with the Evil Queen tried to kill her for the second time.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Laughs)

Ben and Rey walk into a dark conference room which is mostly empty.

> **BEN**
> 
> So this is the conference room where the Rebellion had their offices. My mom said that this whole wall used to be covered in bookshelves and cork boards just stuffed with records and folders. And then in the fire, it was all destroyed.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Can you imagine? Work in here for hours and hours and then all of it just… poof!
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> I mean, I’m upset when my computer crashes and doesn’t save my Word file
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Don’t you have Autosave?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Well yes… but you get my point.

 

New shot so that Ben and Rey standing around a voice recorder that Ben is holding.

> **BEN**
> 
> I just wanted to uh… (Sighs and bounces on his heels) oh jeez, I’m really nervous.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> You okay? You were doing pretty good in the ballroom.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Yeah, I just… I don’t know. This room just feels different.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> It’s alright. I’ll protect you.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Smiles at her before nodding and speaking to the ghosts) Would you mind doing something to show us you’re here? You could talk into my recorder… stomp on the floor….
> 
> (Pause)
> 
> **REY**
> 
> If you’re still working, it’s okay to take a break now.
> 
> (Pause)
> 
> **REY**
> 
> This is usually the part where I mention we should try standing in here alone with the lights off for five minutes.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Do we really have to do that here?
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Come on Ben, it’s your childhood nightmare. Don’t you want to conquer your fear?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Maybe another day.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Go on, I’ll go first.

 

Video switches to a handheld night camera positioned just below Rey’s chin. Alternates between this shot, another camera across from her and Ben leaning on the door outside looking nervous against the dark hall.  

> **REY**
> 
> Hello, ghosts. It’s me, Rey. I heard about the fire. Really sad stuff.

Outside with Ben.

> **Ben**
> 
> She’s probably sitting there comfortably in the dark and all I have to look at is this death hallway.

Inside with Rey.

> **REY**
> 
> If you want to talk to me… or bump into something… Now’s your chance.

Something drops back down the hall making a loud clanging noise.

> **BEN**
> 
> (Spins around to look) What the Hell was that? (To the cameraman) Did you hear that?

Inside with Rey.

> **REY**
> 
> Ben seems really tense tonight. I mean I know he’s always tense, but there’s just something about this place that really has him spooked. Those stories his mom used to tell must have been really something.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Through the door) Times up!
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Walking out) That was five minutes?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Yeah, yeah. Just don’t let me stay in there any longer than I have to.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Sure thing.

Now Ben is holding the night camera as he stands alone in the middle of the room. Rey is standing outside, relaxed.

> **BEN**
> 
> (So himself) God, this is a fucking nightmare. (To the ghosts) Is there anybody in here with me? I think you know my mom. She was probably your boss… so I don’t know if that helps or hurts your opinion of me. If you wouldn’t mind speaking my name into my recorder here, my name is Ben.
> 
> **RECORDER**
> 
> (inaudible noise) en….

 

> **BEN** (in blue text)
> 
> Do you hear that!?
> 
> **REY** (In yellow text)
> 
> Hear what?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Right there! Something said my name.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> It sounded like static, or a maybe a door closing.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Come on Rey.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Look, if you want to hear it then go ahead. But I don’t know why you would get excited over a ghost knowing your name.

 

Back in the room with Ben

> **BEN**
> 
> Oh… boy, okay. Come on. Come on.

Outside with Rey.

> **REY**
> 
> You know, normally I’d mess with him at this point, but I’m actually afraid he’ll pass out if I even move too fast.

Inside with Ben.

> **BEN**
> 
> (Jittering around and murmuring to himself)
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Though the door) Alright! You’re good.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Walks out looking paler)
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Chuckling) You alright?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> It was just… I thought I felt something in there.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Like… a breeze?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Like a weight on my chest
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Huh. Well, stay off him ghost! He’s already taken.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Sighs)

 

Back in the Lobby with Leia

> **BEN**
> 
> Do you think that this hotel is haunted?
> 
> **LEIA**
> 
> I think that what happened that night has fundamentally changed this place. I remember before the fire this building was seen as a bright, safe place for my people to come and really get something important done. But now, even after being rebuilt, there’s just something hanging in the air that just… doesn’t sit right.  
> 
> **REY**
> 
> I'm honestly surprised that what Ben took out of all of this was to be scared of ghosts
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Wha- what do you mean by that?
> 
> **REY**
> 
> I mean if I grew up hearing this story about lawsuits and fires, I’d probably grow up to be scared of like… lawyers
> 
> **LEIA**
> 
> (Chuckling) Or businessmen.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Or big rooms full of paper.  
> 
> **REY AND LEIA**
> 
> (Laugh together)
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Shakes his head)

 

Ben and Rey walk down a lit hall holding their cameras around trying to look around.

> **BEN**
> 
> (Narrating) Though most of the activity comes from the first floor, there have been reports of oddities happening all over the hotel. Particularly in the east wing, above the destroyed ball and conference room. People have reported seeing shadows, smelling smoke and hearing disembodied screams. Particularly in Room 230, which is where Rey and I are going to attempt to stay the night.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Standing in front of a door) So this is it?
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Yep. Room 230. (Opening the door) One of the guests in this room had an asthma attack from all the smoke coming up from below. He died trying to get out with the crowd.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Well, that’s not fun. (Steps inside) Oh, wow! There’s a bed!
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> It is a hotel, Rey
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Yeah, but usually we’d still have to sleep on the stripped down roof or something.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> I didn't think there’d be any need for that.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> This is the best episode ever!

 

A time-lapse clip shows Ben and Rey setting up cameras around the room and turning off the lights before going to bed.

Red text in the bottom left corner reads “3:04 am”. The room is seen through a night camera green.

> **BEN**
> 
> (Groggily) Rey?
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Groans) Mhm…
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Did you just whisper my name?
> 
> **REY**
> 
> (Rolls over) No, I was asleep.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Sits up) Maybe I just heard….
> 
> **VOICE RECORDER**
> 
> (Static) Sk… alker
> 
>  

> **BEN** (In blue text)
> 
> You cannot tell me you didn’t hear that!
> 
> **REY** (In yellow text)
> 
> I will admit…
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Yeah?
> 
> **REY**
> 
> … That does sound like a thing.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> That was clearly a voice calling me by my family name!
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Or just the TV from the next room yelling stalker.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> Rey….
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Look you were very unnerved.

 

Back in the room, the text now reads 4:29 am. Ben has taken the handheld camera and moved to the chair next to the bed. Rey is asleep.

> **BEN**
> 
> (Quietly into the camera) I can’t sleep… but I don’t exactly want to either. It’s kind of like… I feel like if there is something here, all it wants is to get my attention. So if I just sit here… nothing will happen. And I can leave in the morning in one piece.

 

Text reads 7:30. Ben has dozed off in the chair and Rey’s alarm goes off.

> **REY**
> 
> (Sees Ben) Good morning sleepy head.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Squints in the light and stretches)
> 
> **REY**
> 
> You did it.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> I did it… by cowering all night in a corner. (Pause) I’ll take it.

 

Upbeat music begins to play over shots of Ben and Rey leaving the hotel triumphantly.

> **BEN**
> 
> (Narrating) In the end, the details of what happened at the Yavin Hotel will remain a mystery. Did Empire Co. cause the fire in an attempt to sabotage the Rebellion? Do the ghost of the lives lost that night still walk its halls? While I personally believe the answer is yes, as always the answer will remain… Unsolved.

 

The end card appears reading “What unsolved mystery do you want to see next?” and dissolves to Rey and Ben in the lobby one more time.

 

> **REY**
> 
> We’re going to have a lot to talk about at your family’s Thanksgiving this year.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> I don’t think you want to get into my family history any more than you have to.
> 
> **REY**
> 
> Your mom’s just so cool.
> 
> **BEN**
> 
> (Nods) She is pretty great.

 

Ominous music plays as suggestions to other videos appear over the Buzzfeed: Unsolved logo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end! I know that this format was a little different so I appreciate you taking the time to get used to it and hopefully have fun with it. Leave a comment if you liked my fic and Happy Halloween!


End file.
